


Lester Finding out You Survived

by slasherbastard



Series: House of Wax (2005) [3]
Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Light Swearing, No Warnings, Other, Reader-Insert, Roadtrip, Swearing, except for swearing, i'm late but apparently he's unaware of the wax town, i'm not used to writing about lester, if thats true then ignore that while you're reading this, reader - Freeform, there are like 2 swears, this ones a bit longer, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasherbastard/pseuds/slasherbastard
Summary: To Lester, you aren't just another victim he's luring into Ambrose
Relationships: Lester Sinclair & You, Lester Sinclair/You
Series: House of Wax (2005) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lester Finding out You Survived

“Y/N stop. It’s-”

“I swear I can fix it. Dammit!” You threw the wrench onto the ground and tried not to panic. You were stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broken down car, at least you had two of your friends with you - if you’d even call them friends. They were more or so two old friends from high school you’d lost contact with until a few months ago when they were planning on going on a road trip and they knew you had a car. 

“Seriously Oli, we’re supposed to be in LA right now. I told you we should’ve just stuck with the college stoners.” Lily groaned and got back into the car just a truck drove past before stopping and backing up. A man stepped out of the car, Oli went to go check on Lily so that left you with the stranger, of course. 

“ ‘Aving car troubles?” 

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s wrong with it. I swear today couldn’t get any worse even if it tried.” You let out a laugh to try to ease your nervousness and noticed the man staring at you. “Do you think you could check it out?”

“Nope, can’t do, sorry. But there’s actually a town a few miles up from here where you can find Bo, he usually helps out travellers like you. I can give you and your friends a lift if you’d like, but one of you will be riding in the back.” 

“I’ll see what they say.” You turned and walked over to Lily and Oli and found them laughing over a video on Lily’s phone. “Hey, this guy’s giving me a lift to the next town and I was-” Without looking, Lily turned the sound up higher and started laughing louder. “Assholes.” You muttered loud enough for them to hear as you walked back to the stranger. 

“So?”

“Let’s go. They’re a little occupied at the moment.” The stranger looked past you then back at you and nodded. You followed him to the truck and noticed the stench getting stronger. “Hey, is that smell always there?”

You both got into the truck and began driving. “Yeah, sorry. Roadkill. Hey your friends don’t really seem like good friends.” 

“Yeah, long story.” He looked over for a few seconds then focused his attention back on the road. “They wanted to go on a road trip but they needed a car so they called me. They offered to pay for gas and snacks but they haven’t paid a cent. At least you’re nice, um-”

“Lester.” 

“Y/N.” 

The rest of the short ride was spent talking about whatever topics the two of you could get through before you’d eventually end up at the end of a washed out road. Lester got out and you followed. 

“Forgot the road’s all washed out here, mind giving me a hand here with the hubs?” You nodded and helped him out before getting back into the truck. Once you’d finally made it to the town - Ambrose - you got out of the truck and thanked Lester for the ride. “Y/N, wait-” You stopped as you were about to close the door and watched Lester, he looked hesitant. “Don’t stay for too long.” 

Confused, you assured him you’d be fine before closing the door and watching him drive off. You found the gas station easily and knocked on the door only to realise nobody was there. It was starting to get dark and cold out. 

“This is what I get, huh? I should’ve just said no. I’m wasting my time.” You kicked an empty gas canister and hugged your body, trying to find some warmth. Of course you’d left your jacket in the car, for all you knew Oli or Lily was probably wearing it right now. You huffed out in annoyance and turned around only to bump into a tall man who quickly caught you. 

“Woah, now who are you?” his southern accent rang through your ears. He wore a suit and had clean and slicked back hair. 

“I’m Y/N, my car broke down a few miles out and Lester told me to find a guy named Bo, do you know him?” 

He let out a chuckle. “I’m Bo. I hope you’re not in a hurry because it’s actually getting kind of dark out and it’s not safe to be walking around these parts. How about you come stay at my place? Or you can go back to your car but you’ll have to walk since I need to work on my truck as well.” 

You paused for a second to think about Lester’s warning, you ignored it and smiled. “Sure.” And with that you followed Bo up the steep hill to the house.

“Thank you, I really appreciate this.” You let out a yawn and Bo looked at you. “Sorry, I guess I’m a bit more tired than I thought.” 

“You look like you’ve had a long day.”

“Oh you have no idea.” You both made it up to the house and Bo unlocked the door and stepped aside to let you in first before walking in. 

“I’ve got some clothes you can borrow in my bedroom, come on.” The two of you walked upstairs and into one of the bedrooms, Bo went straight to his dresser and found an old shirt and threw it to you and turned around. “I’m not looking.”

“Isn’t there a bathroom I can get changed in?”

“I haven’t cleaned it in a while, I wasn’t expecting any guests.” He turned as he spoke, then quickly turned back to face the wall. You shrugged and began getting changed.

  
  


That was, before you felt a sharp pain in the back of your head before the next few moments went hazy.

…

  
  


The next morning you woke up in Bo’s bed alone, it took you a few seconds to take in your surroundings and register the last events before you fell asleep only to realise Bo had knocked you out. Quickly, you sat up and ran for the door, nearly falling down the stairs as you hurried down and tried to find the exit, only to find Bo playing pool, a bottle of beer on the other unused pool table. 

He looked up at you. “You know if you want cereal or something you can have it.”

“What the fuck.” He stopped and looked up at you.

“What do you mean ‘what the fuck’? You should be grateful you’re alive.” You were confused and you wanted to cry but you held it together as you walked past him and into the kitchen and started searching through the cupboards when the front door opened and you heard a familiar voice. 

“Bo! I swear if you did anything to Y/N I will-” He stopped when you came into view. “Y/N? You’re alive!” He ran over and wrapped his arms around you, he still smelled like dead shit but you didn’t care, you were too happy to worry about it. Bo on the other hand had his arm practically glued to his nose trying to avoid the scent. 

The two of you broke apart and Lester looked over at Bo. “I got some new attractions in the back of my truck when Vincent’s ready.” 

  
  



End file.
